


I Want You Above Me

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen's having inappropriate erections and Misha starts off oblivious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Above Me

The first time it happens Misha dismisses it as a trick of the lighting, low and darkened as Castiel crowds close to Dean in a kitchen set that faces seven cameras. There's shadow and shade and Jensen Ackles _not_ throwing wood as Castiel demands Dean's respect.

Jensen's not shifting and his cock's not straining behind Dean's jeans and he's absolutely _not_ hard when Phil yells at them to cut. It's just the light. It's just the way the _really bad lighting_ is making it look. It is. Really.

The second time Misha notices, he doesn't have the excuse of bad lighting to fall back on, the two of them brightly lit thanks to the beauty of outdoor filming. He's staring at Dean but it's _Jensen_ staring back, wide eyed and turned away from the camera as he fluffs the line for the fourth time.

Steve's motioning to the crew to stop filming and muttering to himself as he walks over to them. "Guys, take thirty, we'll do the scenes with Mitch and Amy."

Jensen nods, gratitude in his eyes and barely meeting Misha's gaze, as he waves over to the other side of the lot. "I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me."

He doesn't wait for a reply before Misha's left on a street that doesn't exist, watching as Jensen walks away from him, gait slightly uneven.

And the tight jeans over Jensen's ass mean that Misha's tempted to _keep_ watching, but he knows that Jared's over talking to Eric, and he's pretty sure that ogling Jensen in front of his best friend would lead to a) all kinds of trouble and b) Castiel leaving the show a lot quicker than Misha would like.

Sighing softly, he runs his fingers through his hair, not really caring that it's probably going to cause make-up to frown at him and comment about having to re-gel him. Again. Of course, he could always _avoid_ make-up and take advantage of the unscheduled break to get a drink. The catering here actually make decent tea, unlike _24_ where it had tasted like dog piss with a tea bag thrown into it.

He doesn't get as far as the catering truck, though. He barely gets off the street before Jared's hand is on his arm.

"Hey, Misha, how's it going?"

He hasn't spoken much to Jared apart the odd _hey_ and _how are you_ , and that time when the whole crew had gone out for dinner and they'd discovered they both had a hitherto unknown love of the song _Build Me Up, Buttercup_. Castiel's fixation with Dean means that Misha spends most of the time filming with Jensen, although Jared's usually on set, even when he isn't needed.

"It's going great." For once, he's not lying when one of the main stars of the show he's guesting on asks him that. Those shows where the lead actors actually deign to speak to the lowly recurrers, anyway.

Jared nods over to the line of trailers at the other end of the street. "Jen's not giving you a hard time, is he?"

And it's Misha's mind, still kind of focused on the outline of Jensen's hard cock behind his jeans, that's just put the emphasis on _hard_. He's sure it is. Because, apparently, his mind is five. Or has suddenly developed a thing for Jensen Ackles. Not that Misha would blame his mind that one, Jensen's just too damn pretty for his own good.

"Misha?" Jared's looking at him and, yes, right, most normal people actually answer questions they're asked instead of staring off into the distance like idiots.

But he's still thinking about Jensen and Jensen's cock and bad lighting and Jensen's cock and whether the donuts from this morning have all gone and _Jensen's cock_. And did he mention Jensen's cock?

"Misha?" Jared says his name again, his hand on Misha's arm. And Misha's not sure what look's on his face, but at least Jared isn't looking like he's about to go and get security.

Now, one of the things about Misha, according to Mrs Jabowski when he'd been in seventh grade, is that there are times his brain-to-mouth filter doesn't always kick in in time. Combine that with the fact that his mind _still_ seems stuck on Jensen's cock and Misha should know better than to open his mouth at all, really. "Does Jensen have a problem with inappropriate erections?"

"Does Jensen _what_?" Jared asks, with what Misha thinks are surprise and amusement warring in his tone, but what might actually be humouring-the-insane-man-until-he-can-escape.

Of course, now the words are out Misha can't make them disappear (and, oh, for Castiel's hand-waving mojo at this point), so the only way is forward, is sucking it up and _bluffing like fuck_. "Does Jensen have a problem with inappropriate erections?" Misha repeats, hoping like hell it doesn't sound like he's talking out of his ass. "Because if he does I have a friend, he's a doctor who specialises in erectile dysfunctions."

Jared gapes at him for long moments before he's bent double, wheezing laughter escaping his lips. "Does Jen-- oh jeez-- _dude_ \-- I mean, _seriously_?"

Misha shifts slightly, aware that a few of the crew are looking over to where he's apparently killing Jared with the power of his inability to shut up.

It takes Jared long seconds to calm down, bouts of laughter interspersed with the occasional snort, before he's scrubbing a hand over his face, brushing away the tears the laughter forced out of him. "Are you telling me you seriously don't know?"

"Why would I know if Jensen suffers from popping wood when he shouldn't?" It didn't exactly come in the welcome pack, after all. _Lunch is served between 12 and 2, don't piss off the make-up people, Kripke is god, and, by the way, Jensen has a habit of walking around with a hard-on - don't take it personally._

"God, Misha--" And Jared has the look of someone who just doesn't know whether or not to say something. Pretty much the story of Misha's life, really. But it's only a moment of indecision, before a look of resolve crosses his face. "It's you. You're the reason Jen's walking around stiff."

"I'm sorry?" Because Misha thinks that Jared just said that he was the one responsible for Jensen's said inappropriate erections, but Misha's more than sure he would have remembered having a hand in _that_ state of affairs.

Jared sighs, looking for all the world like he's just been asked to explain nuclear physics to a five year old. A really stupid five year old. "Jen's got this _thing_ \--" he says before trailing off.

"A _thing_?" Why, yes, Misha thinks, that cleared it all up. Thank you so much for that sterling explanation, Jared. "What sort of _thing_?"

"For your voice," Jared clarifies. "He has a thing for your voice. He hears you speak and _bam_ , _little_ Jensen sits up and begs, and _big_ Jensen loses all the blood to his head and needs to go and--" Jared makes a quick jerking motion with his hand. "All because of him having a thing for your voice. Well, no, to be specific he has a thing for _Castiel's_ voice. Which is good, because, seriously, when we all went for dinner last week, I thought there were going to be issues. And possibly the kind of touching that shouldn't be done at a dinner table. But, no, apparently, it's just the Cas voice that does it for him. I mean, I'm sure he _could_ have a thing for your voice, if you were okay with that, but--"

"Jared, stop." Because the words just keep coming and Misha needs to think this through. He needs to think it through because having Jensen squirming on the set whenever they're in a scene together could be problematic. Especially since Misha's found himself starting to react to Jensen's _predicament_ , and the two of them hard and wanting it could lead to all sorts of consequences.

Okay, so if Jensen has a _thing_ for Castiel's voice then Misha has two options. Castiel could stop speaking. The upside of this one is less lines to learn, but Misha really doesn't think Eric would be up for changing Castiel into some sort of mute angel. So that leaves option two. Which, if Misha is being perfectly honest with himself, is the one he prefers anyway.

"Right then." Misha nods at Jared. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"They way I see it," Misha explains, "is that if Jensen has a _thing_ for Cas's voice, then the only thing to do is get him over it. And the easiest way to do that is to desensitise him to it."

Jared huffed a laugh. "Good luck with that one."

But Misha doesn't need luck. He's going to go over to Jensen's trailer and knock. And when Jensen answers, he's going to go inside and settle them both on the couch (Jensen between his legs, his back to Misha's chest, he thinks). And then he's going to talk. He's going to whisper words of filth into Jensen's ear. Words about how pretty Jensen is, and about how his lips would look wrapped around Misha. And he's going to do it in Cas's voice.

He's going to tell him how he _gripped him tight_ , and then he's actually going to do it. But it won't be on his arm, and he won't be raising anyone from Perdition. He's going to break Jensen apart, piece by piece, using his hands and his voice.

And when Jensen's a wrung out mess of satiation, relaxed and pliant in Misha's arms, he's going to do it all over again.


End file.
